Roles Reversed
by DaysOfYouth
Summary: What if Goku's and Vegeta's roles had been switched? What if Goku was the prince of the saiyans, and Vegeta was the earth's savior? Major AU. Contains Yaoi after a bit.
1. Chapter 1: Recap

**Ok, because I don't want to go through the entirety of dragon ball with vegeta(as that would take forever) I am instead going to give a long recap on what's happened so far.**

**Vegeta's Side:**

**So, Gohan found Vegeta as a kid(he's around 2) took care of him, and Vegeta hit his head. He's still a bit stoic, but he is really nice. He accidentally became an oozaru once, and killed Gohan without realizing it. A while later, Bulma finds him and they start looking for the dragon balls. They help the turtle, meet master Roshi, get the nimbus(which vegeta can ride), meet Chichi, Chichi joins their little hunt, but leaves a little before we meet emperor Pilaf.(Pilaf part is the same) Vegeta meets Krillin, trains with Roshi, and the tournament is the same. Red ribbon army happens, we meet Uppa, Vegeta helps Uppa(Baba part is the same), and 22 tournament is the same Krillin dies, Vegeta rages, Roshi and Chioutzu die, Vegeta rages more and beats up Piccolo. 3 YEARS LATER Vegeta doesn't look like a squirt anymore, and Bulma falls head over heels for him. 23 tournament is the same, except Chichi doesn't get together with Vegeta(nor did she ever want to(she gets together with Yamcha in the end. They have a kid who shows up later)). Vegeta fights Piccolo Jr. and spares him, and they live happily ever after-5 YEARS LATER. Vegeta and Bulma have a son named Gohan(who looks like canon Gohan) and Raditz appears, claiming to be Vegeta's brother. Raditz takes Gohan, Vegeta teams up with Piccolo and together they defeat Raditz, but Vegeta dies, there are two other saiyans who will arrive on earth in 1 year. Vegeta runs down snake way, trains with King Kai while the others train at Kami's Lookout, and Gohan trains with Piccolo.(btw Vegeta still has his tail)**

**Goku's/Kakarot's/The Other Saiyan's Side:**

**Bardock is the king, he has 1 kid(Kakarot(who was hit on the head as a kid(how? Why? We don't know) so he's pretty nice)) and Raditz is Vegeta's older brother. Vegeta(who is still an elite, just not royalty) was sent to earth by his parents(who, in this, are left unnamed) after they found out that Frieza was coming. Planet is still destroyed, and only Raditz, Kakarot and Nappa are left. They all live under Frieza, which leads to Kakarot being a bit traumatized(He's still kind of nice, just really quiet). They find out there's another saiyan out there, and Kakarot sends Raditz to get him(with specific instructions to NOT be hostile), They find out Raditz is dead(Kakarot knows he disobeyed orders) and prepare to go to earth(Nappa has a bit of a head start).**

**And so begins our story.**


	2. Chapter 2: Yamcha actually fights Nappa

**Okay, I realize that Vegeta is going to be extremely OOC, but I have to make him nice, so I try to him more of a "rougher" version of Goku.**

***Vegeta's POV***

Vegeta was rushing down snake way. The saiyans were already there, and Vegeta wasn't even Halfway to the check-in station. _Just hold on guys_, he thought,_ I'll be there as soon as possible!_

***Nappa's POV***

Nappa looked around. It appeared that Kakarot had not arrived yet. It looked like he was in a city, as there were humans as far as the eye could see. He had been given orders to not appear hostile, but since Kakarot wasn't here yet, he figured he could have a little fun. He gathered his energy in his hand, lifted two fingers up and-

**BOOM**

There went the city. Now all that was left was a huge crater. He pressed a button on his scouter, looking for the highest power level.

***Kakarot's POV***

Kakarot wished he could get to earth faster. He knew that Nappa, seeking a good fight, would challenge the fighters of earth. And, knowing Nappa, someone would end up dead. This was unbelievably frustrating for Kakarot, because he knew that Vegeta was strong and had the power to defeat Nappa. Oh, why did he let Nappa go ahead?

***Piccolo's POV***

Piccolo suppressed a shiver at the feeling of the gigantic ki headed his way. Piccolo felt a few other ki's headed his way too, but the closest one was- "Hey. Long time no see." Piccolo looked over, just slightly acknowledging Krillin's presence. He observed as Gohan and Krillin interacted, before tensing as he felt the huge ki stop.

"They're here." He said, looking up at the being in the sky. The person touched down, and Piccolo realized something. Weren't there two saiyans?

"So you're the strongest this planet has to offer? Hmph! Pathetic!" said the newcomer. Piccolo glared at him. "Forget whatever business you have here and leave this planet." The saiyan's eyes narrowed. "So you were the one to kill Raditz." Piccolo's eyes widened "How do you-" The saiyan tapped his scouter. "Our scouters work as communicators." The saiyan looked closely at Piccolo. "Aren't you a Namekian?" Piccolo was confused at that. "What's a Namekian?" Nappa chuckled. "Not only are they known to have above average power levels, Namekians are said to have mysterious hidden abilities as well." Piccolo was shocked at that. He knew that he was very different from others from this world, but he never realized that he could be from a complete other world. He quickly composed himself. "Why are you here?" The saiyan smirked. "I'm passing the time until my partner gets here, and until then you're going to entertain me." Piccolo shifted into a fighting stance, as did Gohan and Krillin.

***Normal POV***

Suddenly Tien and Chioutzu touched down beside them. "Weren't there two saiyans?" Asked Tien. "Apparently this guys partner is running a little late." Krillin said. Tien nodded. "Well it tilts the odds in our favor." Yamcha came flying over not too long after those words left Tien's mouth. Nappa smirked. "Now who would like to go first?" Yamcha stepped forward. "That'd be me." Nappa's smirk widened. "Let's see how well you fare against me." Nappa suddenly rushed forward, faster than the normal human eye could comprehend. Yamcha's eyes widened, and he dodged a blow that almost hit him. Yamcha quickly tried to punch Nappa, but Nappa blocked with ease. It continued with Yamcha continuously getting hit, or just barely dodging, and Nappa simply blocking every one of Yamcha's moves. It was then that Nappa started to get bored. As Yamcha tried to hit him, Nappa grabbed Yamcha's fist and, using his other hand, sent a huge ki blast right in to Yamcha's stomach, effectively impaling him. The other Z fighters looked on in shock. Yamcha fell to the ground, very much dead. Nappa simply laughed and then looked down at the others. "Who's next?"

**I feel like I ended that pretty well. See you next time!**


End file.
